


Second Choice

by FlamencoDiva



Series: What Could Have Been [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Protected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:16:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamencoDiva/pseuds/FlamencoDiva
Summary: Dean has been living with Lisa for over a year after Sam fell to the pit. Lisa knows that Dean is struggling, but Dean sometimes calls someone else’s name while he is with her. When a woman shows up asking for Dean, what will Lisa think?





	Second Choice

The bed creaked with every grunt and moan. The two bodies intertwining as they pleased each other. Lisa Braden gasped as her boyfriend of almost a year Dean Winchester reached down to circle her clit with his thumb as he thrust into her. He kissed her deeply as her walls clenched around him. She moaned as he sucked on the pulse in her neck. His thrusts becoming more erratic as she released around him, not soon after he released into the condom and moaned. 

“Love you Y/N,” he sighed after collapsing. 

‘ _ Y/N? _ ’ Lisa thought. 

It was the same name he would call out after a dream he was having. If it wasn’t Sam it was Y/N. Always with that name. If she asked, he would say, nobody, just a girl he used to know. This wasn’t the first time it has happened. However, she was now even more curious as to who this woman was whose name he would call out. Lisa didn’t mind sometimes, as Dean had come to her broken having lost his brother. But he almost seemed pensive and distant, almost scared of finding out bad news. 

The next morning Dean gave her a soft kiss on the cheek and a smile before climbing in his truck and heading for work. Lisa waved him off as Ben ran past her to the bus that was approaching. As soon as she was sure he was safe, Lisa closed the door and got ready for her day. As she was doing laundry, she heard the ringing of the doorbell. She cautiously walked to the door and looked through the peephole to see a woman with Y/E/C eyes, and Y/C/H hair. Opening the door slightly she smiled at the woman. 

“Hi, can I help?” Lisa smiled. 

“Ummm, sorry to bother you I was just wondering if Dean Winchester lived here?” She asked. 

Lisa let the woman in, using all the techniques that Dean taught her to check for the supernatural. The woman passed all of the tests, she was harmless. 

“Are you a friend of Dean’s?” Lisa asked. 

“A long time ago,” She looked at Lisa sadly. 

Lisa watched as the woman looked around the living room at the photos. She looked almost heartbroken as she stopped at a recent picture from Ben’s birthday. She then continued on with all of Ben’s activities and froze at a family picture. 

“You know, Dean is an amazing man, He is also a great father to Ben,” Lisa said softly, “Is there a message you wanted to give him or…” Lisa paused when the woman shed a single tear. 

“No, it’s… it’s fine… I’m just glad to see that he’s happy… he… he seems happy,” her voice wavered. 

“Are you alright?” Lisa showed concern as she placed a hand on the woman. 

The woman recoiled as if she was burned by Lisa’s touch. 

“I should go” she murmured as she made her way to the front door. 

“Don’t you want to wait for Dean?” Lisa called but it was too late. 

Lisa saw as the woman climbed into a Y/F/C 67’ Camaro and drove off. Lisa watched as the car disappeared into the horizon and sighed. There was something about the woman, almost like she was hurt that Dean was happy. Lisa couldn’t stop thinking about her as she finished her chores around the house and prepared dinner for her family. 

When Dean came home, Lisa remained quiet about her visitor. She watched as Dean ate contently and gave her a small smile. He asked Ben about his day and let Ben know he would be helping with maintaining the truck this weekend. Lisa gave them a soft smile, though her heart wasn’t into it. She tried to love Dean she did, but he wasn’t giving her anything to go on except sex, which was great but not enough. But Dean needed someone, needed someone to lean on as he grieved for his brother, and maybe this Y/N person. 

Towards the end of the night, Dean had fallen asleep on the bed after three glasses of whiskey. His wallet had fallen to the floor and was sprawled open. Lisa sighed as she picked it up, she groaned when what looked like a photo strip fell to the ground. She cursed and picked it up, gasping at the picture. There staring back at her was the woman who visited her that day. 

Dean and the woman smiling, kissing, making funny faces, and nuzzling with their noses. Lisa had never seen Dean look so happy. She turned over the strip and there in Dean’s handwriting,

‘ **_Y/N + Dean ’00_ ** ’

Lisa placed a hand to her mouth and gasped. The woman she met today was Y/N, but why didn’t she tell Lisa her name? Why did she run? Lisa wondered if she should tell Dean about seeing Y/N. But against her judgment, she decided not to. Dean walked away from the hunter life, maybe the woman didn’t want him to go back to it. Maybe it’s why she ran. Lisa placed the strip back into Deans wallet, put it on the nightstand and got ready for bed. Slipping the covers back she crawled in just in time for Dean to mumble in his sleep. 

“I’m sorry Y/N. I love you,” as a tear crept out of his eye. 


End file.
